bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Takara's "Tower"
"Peace is not the absence of sound or motion, but the understanding that comes when all of nature is in sync with one another. When the sounds, the sights, the smells, the taste, and the feeling of it all melds together into a single semblance of happiness that you can literally reach out and grab and then pull close. That is peace, but what is peace without freedom... that is what I seek, not peace but freedom." Takara does not do... stone walls. She got in a rather long argument about just that with a certain annoying boy about being accessible after he learned she wouldn't have a room at Alvaro's any longer. Of course in the end she compromised, though she still hasn't figured out why. She would have a permanent dwelling where she could be found - even if the idea rankled horribly - but there was no way on any plane that she was going to trap herself in a stone castle. That is how her camp came about, a permanent dwelling but not made of awful stone, and Alvaro helped with that bit. Appearance Takara picked out a nice piece of flat land surrounded by mountains and forests to set up her "home base". She made sure she was nice and far from all the idiotic towers covering the skies with their giant selves before deciding on the area. Around the area sits a fence of sorts, but instead of standing straight it is spiked pieces of wood faced out in a protective square surrounding the camp. The spikes aren't actually for protection, but more as a way to show people what is her territory so they know exactly when her rules begin. She would never want anyone to accuse her of being unfair after all. Her "tower" sits in the very center of camp and is a simple square building about three stories high. It is made of wood and easily dismantled and is not for sleeping. This is nothing more then her attempt of pocking fun at the idiots towers, and has the added benefit of giving her something to use to watch. She usually uses the area to meditate or sleep when she feels the urge to get off the ground, otherwise it's merely a "safety measure", though she really has zero need for it in her opinion. Since she does not have a tower with rooms, she realized she'd need something for when her nuisances showed up and if she ever ended up saddled with others - she somehow doubts she'll find anyone with the guts to stand up to her long enough to want to be part of her... whatever, thankfully. Instead of rooms she has comfortable tents dotted around the area. For the most part they sit unused, but she doesn't dismantle them because she just knows if she does, one of her very few friendly acquaintances will probably show up. The tents themselves are actually quite comfortable inside. She realized early on after becoming an Arrancar that most of them like their amenities, but in her opinion the tents are very nice. They have everything a fighter would need, though none of the bullshit she's noticed others seem keen on. Not that she cares, it's not about them in her opinion, it's about knowing that you're not so protected by the stone walls that you become trapped and lazy by them. Littering her "camp" are torches shoved into the ground and periodically around the wall that are lit when other's visit, otherwise she let's them stay dark since it doesn't bother her eyes. Rules Making rules makes all of it real and she prefers not to remember that technically people could ask her to do for them as Alvaro did for her... she figures as long as that doesn't happen, she doesn't need real rules so she sticks to the basics; * Lift a hand to my people, lose your hand. * Lift a hand to me, lose your head. * Come in peace, or leave in pieces... your choice. Personally for the last, she'd rather people didn't come at all but that doesn't seem to be possible and she's... sort of come to terms with it. Just barely but she's working on it. Category:Espada Tower Category:Las Noches